Discussioni utente:SuperUtente
Benvenuto Ciao SuperUtente, benvenuto su Super Mario Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:SuperUtente. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Fedefede01 (Discussione) 19:14, set 1, 2012 :O.o Non l'avevo fatto io quella modifica... la prima modifica è stata nella tua pagina delle discussioni (anche se probabilmente i benvenuti li dai col bot) --SuperUtente (discussioni) 19:20, set 1, 2012 (UTC) Risposta Ciao, sono un admin, ho visto cosa hai scritto a Sonic98. Se non lo sai, in un certo senso collaboriamo anche per la wiki del mario's castle: le nostre pagine migliori verranno trasportate lì. Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 19:30, set 1, 2012 (UTC) ciao superutente scusa ma io nn voglio lasciare la wiki magari qualche volta pero passero a fare qualche modifica ( ho gia creato utente e tutto) ah e poi la è tutto piu complicato perche quando modifichi una pag cè la modalita codice sorgente e nn ci capisco niente comunque.. se nn ho niente vado a modificare li! ciao! Fedefede01 (discussioni) 19:19, set 13, 2012 (UTC) Tsk. Non mi convinci. Tu vai con la tua wiki e ciao ciao... Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 12:26, set 14, 2012 (UTC) che i traditori (non faccio nomi) se ne vadano, grazie. l'unico che se ne va è bowser giga,ma non hai diritto di invitare utenti. Ulquiorraadlani 13:38, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Baan! xd,hai ragione,e vabe si sara sbagliato fede... Ulquiorraadlani 14:18, set 22, 2012 (UTC) Faceva cosi:paa pa Paa Ulquiorraadlani 12:21, set 23, 2012 (UTC) Vota la wiki . Sonic98 18:47, ott 4, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, che è successo.? Calmati e parliamone. stavamo scherzando prima in chat. Ulquiorraadlani 18:38, ott 15, 2012 (UTC) sono iniziate le votazioni http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_della_Community:Wiki_del_mese -- Sonic98 18:47, ott 15, 2012 (UTC) http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_della_Community:Wiki_del_mese VOTA LA WIKI!!!! Ulquiorraadlani 16:11, nov 18, 2012 (UTC) Ho visto cos ahai scritto a Sonic98.... Guarda che non sei bloccato...... Comunque chiederemo spiegazioni a Ulquiorra! bE NON è stato gentile da parte tua accusarmi senza chiarirti le idee e andare a dire in giro che ti ho bannato, cosa che non ho fatto, quindi preferirei che spiegassi a chi hai detto che ti ho bannato (tipo sonic) che non è affatto vero. Ulquiorraadlani 18:51, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Super, Ulquiorra non ti ha bannato, il ban che hai visto è del 14 settembre 2012 e noi siamo a novembre. Sonic98 20:15, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Mi avevi pure dato del traditore °___° , cioe non avevi le idee chiare e mi hai insultato, ehm vabbe lascia stare,comunque non ti aveva bannato nessuno a detta di sonic. Ulquiorraadlani 15:50, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat?? ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (discussioni) 19:51, nov 24, 2012 (UTC) ehm... grazie o almeno credo..... -- Sonic98 19:52, nov 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Ciao, AUGURI se non mi sbaglio oggi era il tuo compleanno, vieni in chat devo chiederti una favore. Ulquiorraadlani 12:36, dic 1, 2012 (UTC) AUGURI SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ►Sapete che vi dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 12:43, dic 1, 2012 (UTC) AAAUUUUGGGGUUURRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Fedefede01 (discussioni) 12:45, dic 1, 2012 (UTC) chat? Fedefede01 (discussioni) 17:13, dic 3, 2012 (UTC) vieni in chat è una cosa urgente. Sonic98 15:56, dic 5, 2012 (UTC) ho capito non devo caricare da internet e appropriarmene. Ho imparato la lezione va bene? Ho capito anche che la wiki serve per cose ufficiali e non gli fraga a nessuno dei disegni :) BASTA...non voglio più litigare! (GRAZIE) Attilia amata2 (discussioni) 13:44, dic 6, 2012 (UTC)GIO 14:45 Buon Natale Ti detesto per ciò che mi hai fatto alla pagina di Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom nell'altra wiki (due cose fuori serie vanno bene), cmq Buon Natale Mariuigi (discussioni) 20:56, dic 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Ulquiorraadlani 13:40, dic 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh eh eh... TOP SECRET A proposito, da 0% a 100%, mi dici quanto sei incacchiato? Sto facendo una ricerca. ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 19:40, dic 27, 2012 (UTC) Tu mi hai detto di non dire il mess. e io non l'ho detto a nessuno, e ce chi mi ha costretto a dirlo ma ovviamente non ho detto niente, i punti deboli se ti servono chiedi a me e te li diro, li so tutti P.S. la mazzada baseball toglie circa 150 PV!!! Ulquiorraadlani 01:20, dic 28, 2012 (UTC) Sei gia li?!? mispiace ma non lo so perche io sono ancora al mondo 5 XD Ulquiorraadlani 14:50, dic 28, 2012 (UTC) se non ne parliamo in chat non so come aiutarti. Sonic98 21:01, dic 28, 2012 (UTC) Te lo dirò la prossima che ci incontreremo in chat. Ora non sono più incacchiato perché è passato un po' di tempo. Ecco la soluzione al tuo enigma. Piuttosto: #Cosa mi dirai? Il segreto? Se è così va bene. #Lo sai che SuperMarioThree è stato bannato sulla Super Mario Wiki e anche sul forum? Ora però è solo e non c'è nessuno a fargli compagnia, e vuole che IO stia vicino a lui. Guarda il messaggio che mi ha mandato su New Super Mario Bros. Wiki! #Nulla di nuovo? ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 13:49, dic 30, 2012 (UTC) Allora: #Si finge me sulla Mario's Castle? AHAHAHAHAHAH!! Io non contribuirei mai lì, non mi piace quella wiki. #Ci credo, perché LUI saprebbe fare qualsiasi cosa. #Niente e nessuno potrà imitarmi alla perfezione, e nemmeno in alcuni particolari: IO SONO ME STESSO. ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 17:37, dic 30, 2012 (UTC) Dove sei finito? Sono preoccupato, hai fato capolino in chat due volte per mezzo secondo poi te ne sei andato... che ti succede? ;( concordo con l'utente sopra, che fine hai fatto? problemi scolastici? problemi famigliari? problemi con le donne? XD e dai ci mancano le tue battute! vedi di farti vivo! XD by Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 20:39, feb 4, 2013 (UTC) Dicono che sei scomparso, a quanto pare non sanno che esiste il MC! --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 12:21, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) -.- scusa ma Y&T non capisce che mi riferivo a questa wiki... Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 12:33, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al tuo mess. in chat... In passato anche tu hai barato nei sondaggi ù.ù hai detto barato, o vandalizzato... non ricordo di preciso... mi spieghi a che ti riferivi? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'The Boss!']] 17:52, nov 5, 2013 (UTC) "è un peccato che resterà una sola Wiki, ovvero la nostra. Non c'è spazio per due." Ti ricorda qualcosa??? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 19:43, nov 11, 2013 (UTC) Un tuo messaggio... (ti prego, si sincero almeno... mica ti banno eh!) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 17:57, nov 12, 2013 (UTC) 2 Sett. fa, in MP con un utente... ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:08, nov 13, 2013 (UTC) E' già nella lista. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:10, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) Ho bisogno di parlarti urgentemente in chat. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 13:39, dic 22, 2013 (UTC) Hai la mia parola che non sono io, e mi conosci, è tempo perso per me vandalizzare li, è da mesi che non vengo ne sul castle ne sul forum, se vieni in chat spiegami meglio la situazione, non può essere che abbia il mio stesso indirizzo se non sono io... comunque ti garantisco che non sono io, già faccio fatica a venire qui, e sai quanto odiavo i litigi tra le due wiki, quindi non ne so nulla, vieni in chat quando puoi. Aggiornamento: Qualcuno mi vuole incastrare xD ma fammi capire bene, questo genio ha scritto sono il capo della mario wiki, è evidente che mi vuole incastrare no! D: